


Double Trouble

by kickcows



Series: XVtober 2020 [25]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Polyship Roadtrip, fluff and feels and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Noctis wants to spend one final night with his lovers before they head to Altissia and their lives change forever.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: XVtober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948429
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my next offering for XVtober! :) Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Haven

* * *

“We should stay at the beach tomorrow.” Noctis looks at Ignis, the two of them facing one another in bed, the sounds of both Gladio and Prompto snoring filling the warm room in the bed next to theirs. “We don’t _have_ to go to Cape Caem yet, do we?” 

Fingers work their way through his damp strands of hair - damp from the oppressive heat in Lestallum, as well as from the sex that the two of them had engaged in a little while ago. He closes his eyes, allowing Ignis to fully sedate him with his gentle touches. “If that is what you wish, Your Highness.” 

“I’m not ready to go yet.” He whispers, fear coloring his words as he scoots a little closer to Ignis’ body, who welcomes him readily into his arms. “Everything is going to change once this Covenant happens.” 

“There is nothing wrong with change.” Ignis’ fingers work their way back, combing through the strands on the back of his neck. “You know we’ll be with you every step of the way.” 

“What am I supposed to tell Luna?” Noctis lifts his head, and looks into Ignis’ eyes. “‘Hey - I know we’re arranged to be married, but I really like these guys. We have sex together often, and sometimes I take two cocks at once. No offense to your lady parts, but I think I’d rather be with them. That okay?’” 

The laugh that leaves Ignis’ mouth makes him shrink down, feeling embarrassed by his own vulgarity. “Noctis - I think you’re worrying over nothing. If you desire one more night with the three of us, away from this city, then that’s what you will have.” Lips touch his ear, as the hand in his hair grips a little tighter. “We could definitely get two cocks inside of you, if that’s what you really want.” 

“I-Ignis…” He moans, now looking up at Ignis who has resettled between his thighs. He feels the tip of his cock pushing back into him, releasing another wanton moan as that fullness returns to his body. “I….want everything…” 

Ignis’ lips press against his, Noctis’ moans becoming muted for a few seconds before Ignis brings his forehead down to his. “You will have it, and more.” Noctis nods his head, as he pushes his hips down, following Ignis’ movements. “Now, let me take care of you again.” 

“Please…” 

Their talking ceases as he focuses on their current activity, the bed creaking slightly with the slow movements of Ignis’ hips. Their two lovers continue to sleep, their snores the perfect accompaniment to their love making. He tries to stay quiet, but when he feels it becomes too much, he grabs a pillow and puts it over his own head, moaning loud into it. He feels Ignis snap his hips faster, the tip of his cock hitting him right in _that_ spot, making his cock drip with more precum as he skates closer to another orgasm. A few more thrusts, and then he’s screaming into the pillow, hot cum erupting out of him to paint both his stomach and chest, the deep moans coming from Ignis only furthering his euphoria as he feels him come deep inside of him. 

Drenched in sweat, he pulls the pillow away and watches Ignis pick up the towel next to their bed. “Tomorrow.” He looks at Ignis after they get relatively cleaned up. “Spelcray.” 

“That’s where you wish to camp?” Ignis asks, as he gets resettled in the bed with Noctis. Even though they are both marginally sticky, Noctis rests his head against his shoulder, curling himself up against Ignis’ body. “Spelcray?” 

“Please.” He nods his head, sleep beginning to pull at his body. 

“Of course, Your Highness.” A kiss to his temple is the last thing he feels before falling fast asleep, hugging Ignis. “Sweet dreams, Your Highness.” Another kiss touches his forehead, but he doesn’t feel it. He’s already asleep. 

***

Leaving Lestallum in the Regalia with the top down, Noctis doesn’t bother to look back as they start to head towards their destination for the day. He meets Ignis’ eyes through the rearview mirror, the two sharing a smile before he scoots over towards Gladio. His lover takes the hint and drops his arm around his shoulder, pulling him to be close to his body. 

“Where are we going?” Prompto asks, Noctis now half asleep as he feels Gladio stroke his arm with the tips of his finger. “Are we heading to Cape Caem now?” 

“We are not.” Ignis shakes his head. Noctis looks up at Gladio, who is looking down at him with a smile on his face. It instantly brings a blush to his face, but then he lifts himself up to lay a kiss on his lips. “Ahem. What have we spoken about?” 

His eyes return to the rearview mirror, the look in Ignis’ eyes telling him he isn’t pleased at the moment. “Sorry, Specs. I’ll be good.” He sits back into a somewhat normal position, blushing again as he hears Gladio chuckling. 

“We’ll be at our destination in about two hours.” Ignis’ eyes return to the road, Noctis dropping his head down to be against his chest. “Relax, and enjoy the scenery, Prompto.” 

“Will do, Iggy!” 

The rest of the trip is quiet, the wind feeling nice after being stuck in Lestallum for a few days. Noctis can smell the ocean, the sound of waves crashing down below them one that fills him with excitement. It’s been awhile since they’ve gone to the beach, and while he knows that this is going to only be for one night, he’s really looking forward to it. Keeping his eyes closed, he stays cuddled up against Gladio, who he can hear is reading one of his books, the sound of him turning pages one that always brings him quiet comfort. He feels the car roll to a stop, then feels a meaty hand give his shoulder a gentle shake. 

“Time to wake up, Princess.” Gladio murmurs low, his facial hair scraping against his cheek as a kiss touches his jaw. “We’re here.” 

He sits up and stretches, happy that the weather is much cooler down here thanks to the ocean breeze. “I’m awake.” He looks over at Prompto and sees he’s just snapped a picture. “Good one?” 

“I think so!” Prompto grins, and gets out of the car. “Let’s go set up camp!” 

They head down the flight of stairs, then take care of the few Seadevils, all four of them slightly soaked from their attacks. He rings his shirt out, then laughs as he sees his friends looking about the same as him. “Forgot about those assholes.” 

“As did we all.” Ignis agrees, a smile on his face. “Come on - let’s go set up camp so we can dry off.” 

“Or, we go swimming!” Prompto suggests, which Noctis agrees with. 

“Swimming it is.” Gladio confirms, as they walk along the rocky beach, heading to their haven for the day. 

“Maybe we can take some pictures in the morning, Noct.” Prompto comments, as they get their camp set up at the haven. The runes glow around them, casting a pale blue light on them as they work to get all their belongings in order. Working together as a team, the set up takes less than fifteen minutes, the four of them having it down to a science. “At dawn?” 

“That sounds fun.” Noctis agrees, then sees both Gladio and Ignis looking at him like he’s grown a third head. “What?” 

“You do realize he suggested doing a shoot at dawn, yeah? That means you’ve got to wake up before the sun rises.” Gladio says, as he drops the last folding chair down at where their campfire will be later. 

He rolls his eyes, and nods his head. “Yes, I heard him. It’s one day. I can do it.” 

“Very well, Your Highness.” Ignis carries a bag of ingredients over to the grill that’s set up nearby. “Are you all going swimming? I’ll cook us up a light lunch.” 

“You’re not going with us?” Prompto pouts. “That’s no fun, Iggy! You have to come swim with us.” 

“Yeah.” Noctis nods his head, as he looks at Ignis. “Come on, Specs. We can eat afterwards. Let’s swim now.” 

He can see Ignis wanting to say yes, but also wants to give him some excuse. “Very well.” 

They finish setting up, and then strip out of their clothes and head to the waterfront. He knows it’s safe over here - there aren’t any boats on the water that can see four naked men taking a dive. He’s still a little worried though, covering himself out of modesty, but then drops his hands as he jumps into the ocean with a loud yell. He hears his friends dive in after him, the cool water a relief after such a long car ride. 

Playing in the surf, he tackles Prompto into the water, laughing as they hold each other as waves crash over them. If they had gone and set up camp over at the Galdin Quay haven, there was no way they could have been this free with one another. He looks over at Ignis, who is swimming towards them with a smirk on his face. “Whatever you’re thinking, don’t!” He shouts, as both he and Prompto start to swim away together, only to be blocked by a very large man, the two of them coming face to face with Gladio’s genitalia. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Gladio looks down at them, standing up tall and proud, in more ways than one. “You’re the ones that wanted to swim.” 

He looks at Prompto, the two hopefully sharing the same idea. Before they answer him, they both move their heads closer to where Gladio’s cock is, and start to kiss it on both sides, bobbing with the gentle waves that roll over them. He hears Gladio inhale sharply, and then a large hand cups the back of his head, keeping him in place. Noctis moans as he drags his lips back and forth over the tip of his cock, while Prompto licks at the base, then they switch positions, their tongues sweeping against each other for one brief second as they pass each other, precum now stuck to Noctis’ lips. He lets it stay there for a few minutes, enjoying the thick substance keeping his lips glued together before he darts his tongue out to lick it away with a deep moan. 

“As beautiful as the three of you look right now, I think we should move this out of the water.” Ignis comes up behind them. “Gladio - pull yourself away, please.” 

The cock against his lips disappears as Gladio does as Ignis tells him to. He and Prompto both whine at having their snack taken away from them, but then they’re led back to the beach and up to the haven, where the four head right into the tent. Noctis drops to his knees with Prompto next to him, bringing their mouths back to Gladio’s cock, wanting to tease and torture him. 

He feels something soft touch his own cock, and then realizes it’s Prompto’s hand. He groans in approval, and then sees Ignis is laying on the ground in between Prompto’s legs, sucking on the blond’s cock. He can see Prompto is distracted by this, his loud bawdy moans filling the tent. It gives him the opportunity to pull Gladio’s cock into his own mouth, sucking on the girthy flesh with a deep moan. As he starts to really work his cock, he feels someone’s wet fingers prepping him, which makes him spread his knees while trying not to hump the air as his own cock begs to be touched.

“That’s it, Princess….” Gladio’s hand holds the back of his head a little tighter. “Get it nice and wet…” 

His eyes roll back as he becomes drunk off the pleasure that’s now prevalent in his body. He bobs his head, making sure to leave as much spit as he can on Gladio’s cock. He really wants him to come, but then again, his hole is twitching and aching to be filled by the monstrosity of his cock. Pulling his head back, a line of spit keeps them connected for a few minutes then snaps as Noctis lifts his head to look up at him with half-lidded eyes. 

“Prompto.” Ignis’ mouth is no longer on the blond, his voice deep and commanding. “Go and make His Highness feel good now.” 

Something wet and hard pushes up against his entrance, and he feels himself being pulled down to lay on top of Prompto with his own back to the blond’s chest. His cock slips into him nice and easy, Noctis moaning low as he savors the way Prompto feels inside of him. He feels his lips kiss the side of his neck, his hips moving slow as he gets fucked real good by his best friend. 

Noctis feels someone touch his legs, and without being told he pulls them up to his chest. “Don’t move, chocobo.” Gladio’s voice fills his ears, listening to what he’s saying to Prompto. He feels him go still, bringing a low whine out of his own throat as he doesn’t want it to stop. “Shhh, Princess….Gonna take care of you right now, okay…?” 

He moans low as the tip of Gladio’s cock starts to push against his entrance, and then understands why Prompto has been told to stop moving. Noctis releases a deeper moan as the tip of Gladio’s cock works its way into his body, and then it becomes pitched as he feels him start to work it further into him. “O-Oh, Gods….” He cries out, feeling like he’s literally about to split into two. 

“This is what you wanted.” Ignis kisses him softly, taking away the minor pain that is continuing to bring heat to his body as Gladio’s cock keeps pushing into him. It’s never ending, and he hugs tight to his knees as he tries to keep himself relaxed. “Breathe, Your Highness…” 

“T-Trying….Ignis….” He moans, and then feels the movement stop, both cocks now seated inside of him. “Hhhngh….” 

“On my count, Prompto.” Gladio speaks low. “Ready…?” 

“Ready, Gladio…” 

Noctis stays still as he feels Prompto move his hips slowly, and then Gladio moves opposite him, the two cocks inside of him feeling like night and day as he’s pushed to his limit. He releases a guttural moan as Ignis’ mouth touches his own cock, Noctis receiving pleasure to all parts of his body. He comes instantly, shaking hard through the first orgasm, his body closing up tight around both Gladio and Prompto. He hears Prompto moan loud, and then feels heat push through the lower half of his body. 

The cocks buried inside of him stay, as Gladio starts to work his hips a little faster. He can feel Prompto growing back to full hardness, his body already like jelly as Ignis’ mouth keeps sucking on his cock as if his own life depended on it. He tries to open his eyes, but he can’t - it’s too much right now, so he chooses to focus on how good everything feels at the moment. 

A hand touches his, and brings it to his lower stomach, where he feels something push against it. “That’s us, baby….” Gladio murmurs against his lips, Noctis moaning as he feels the cocks underneath his palm push up against his hand. “You like how that feels, don’t you…” 

“ _Yes_ …” A broken sob leaves his throat as he feels his body growing hotter by the second. “Gods, I’m gonna come again…..I’m gonna…” 

He shakes hard from head to toe as he orgasms again, Ignis’ fingers now joined with the two cocks inside of his body - all three lovers are pleasuring him as a single unit and it breaks him. It’s too much - he blacks out completely. 

***

Groaning, Noctis turns to his side and bumps into something solid. “He’s awake.” A deep voice rumbles, Noctis still a little disoriented. 

“Noct!” That voice he knows. Turning his head, he sees violet eyes staring at him with a bright smile on his face. “We broke you.” Prompto laughs, as he leans down and kisses him on the lips. 

He groans, his body feeling sluggish as he lifts his head to look up at Gladio, who has got him wrapped up in his arms. “I’m fine, Gladio.” 

“No, you’re not. That was too much.” The concern on his face brings a smile to his own. “It’s not funny, Noct.” 

“I didn’t say it was.” He looks over at Ignis, and pulls him towards him to give him a kiss on the lips. “Did you heal me?” 

“Yes.” Ignis nods, looking him in the eyes. “Are you feeling alright?” 

“I am.” Sinking back into Gladio’s arms, he yawns a little then stretches. “I’m starving.” 

“Of _course_ you are.” Gladio comments, but then loosens the hold he has on his body. “Come on, let’s get the Princess fed.” 

No one bothers to put any clothes on, as there’s no point to it since no one can really see them where they’re at. They enjoy an early dinner on the rocks, looking out at the ocean as the sun sets for the day. Noctis does feel better, his body still feeling the effects of both that wild afternoon of sex, as well as the healing that Ignis had done to his body. After cleaning up, he looks at his lovers and nods his head towards the tent, which they all agree with nods of their heads. 

Rather than try what they’d done earlier, they stick to what they love the most - Ignis takes him from behind while he keeps his mouth nice and tight around Prompto’s cock, listening to Gladio’s cock slide in and out of the blond’s body. It feels good to be connected, all of them together, somehow someway, bringing peace to Noctis’ mind as he comes again thanks to Ignis’ cock and hand touching him in the right way. 

They all lay in a pile, listening to the waves lap at the shore, Noctis keeping his eyes closed as he remembers this moment. “Tomorrow, we’re going to Altissia.” He comments, hoping his voice doesn’t waver. “I don’t know what’s going to happen, but know that you three - you will always be the ones in my heart.” He feels a few tears slip down his cheeks. “If there’s a way we can -” 

“We will do whatever you wish, Your Highness.” Ignis cuts him off before he can finish his sentence. “We will always be with you.” 

“Iggy’s right, Noct.” Prompto looks up at him, a smile on his face. “Don’t overthink this.” 

“We love you, Princess.” Gladio smiles, nodding his head. “Don’t worry.” 

“You guys…” He breaks down and feels all three of his lovers hold him close. 

Sleep comes sooner than he would like, but being surrounded by the three people that mean the most to him makes it impossible to not feel safe and secure. Whatever happens tomorrow in Altissia, he knows he will always look back on this night fondly. Falling asleep with a smile on his face, he takes comfort in knowing that while these may become memories, they will always be good ones for him. 


End file.
